


Youtube Challenge

by Larry_IsMyJam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emma looks like Holland Roden, Fluff, Louis and Zayn also live together, M/M, Niall and Harry live together, YouTuber Louis, they're all students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_IsMyJam/pseuds/Larry_IsMyJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 22-years old, famous youtuber from England. The amount of his subscribers rises every day. </p><p>One day he decided to film 'The selfie challenge' in his hometown London. He made random selfies with random people for a whole day while one of his best mates, Liam, helped him filming it. </p><p>The next day, when they're editing his video, he looks at all the selfies he has taken. While Louis looks at the selfies, he gets more and more curious every passing second. Who is this beautiful boy with the curly, brown locks and the cute dimples?</p><p> </p><p>Louis can only think of one way to find out.</p><p>Or: Louis is a youtuber. Harry is a student. Things happen.</p><p> </p><p>*THIS STORY IS UNDER MAJOR EDITING*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my new story! I hope you like it! There might be some spelling or grammar mistakes.. But I'm Dutch and I'm trying my best :)
> 
> It's also on Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/story/21387545-youtube-challenge-larry-stylinson

 

LOUIS' P.O.V.

I opened my door and entered the flat that I share with one of my best mates, Zayn. I closed the door behind me, put my shoes out and flopped down on the first couch I encountered. My legs were exhausted. "Long day, huh?", Zayn asked, looking up from his phone.

"Yeah", I sighed. "I'm so tired. Think I'm going to bed in a few minutes."

"I left some pizza. Should I warm it up for you?"

"Yes, please!", I said enthusiastic. A few minutes later, Zayn came back with a plate with a pizza margarita on it. "You're the best Zayn", I smiled.

"No problem, mate. So how went the filming?", he asked curiously.

"I think it went quite well." I felt quite a high pressure every time I filmed. I recently hit 2 million subscribers and sometimes it's really difficult to make a video that everyone likes to watch. But on the other side, I didn't really care about what other people thought of me or my videos. Some people just send me hate, simply because I'm gay, but those people can literally just fuck off. I prefer to just make videos that I like to make and I try my very best to make videos that I but also my viewers like to watch. Sometimes it's just really difficult to find that balance. But the viewers understand that as well.

"Tell me more about it, I'm bored."

"Uhmm." I took another bite of my pizza while I thought of things that I could tell Zayn. "Well I took a lot of selfies with a lot of different people. I just walked around all the touristic places. I actually met a few viewers as well. They were quite nice." I took a few other bites before I put the plate on the table.

"Seriously go get some sleep", Zayn said. "You look like you can fall asleep any second and I'm not going to carry you again."

I groaned. "That was one time! And I was really drunk! Do you really need to start about that again?", I asked.

Zayn grinned at me. "Still, I'm not going to carry you, so go to bed, Lou."

"Yes, mum", I mocked while standing up and leaving towards my bedroom. I closed my door behind me and immediately flopped down on my bed with a loud thud. Before I even thought about changing into my pajamas, I had already closed my eyes and fell into a deep restful sleep.

~

The next morning I woke up early by the sun shining bright through my window. Right.. I was so tired that I hadn't even bothered to close my curtains. I groaned and stood up. I closed the curtains and went back to bed. I tried to fall asleep again, but an hour later I was still rolling around in my bed. I decided to give up and went out of my bed.

I looked at my clock and saw it was only 8am. A groan left my mouth. I put on some comfortable sweatpants and walked towards the kitchen to poor myself some tea.

I had to edit my video of the week today so I could upload it this evening. I wanted to bake myself some eggs, but I was afraid I would set the kitchen on fire so I decided to just make some toast.

Eventually Zayn walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?", I asked surprised. "Normally you don't leave your bed before 11am and it's a Saturday! What has gotten into you Zayn?!"

"I could ask you the same."

"I left my curtains open", I shrugged.

"I'm going to Perrie today. I'll probably be back before dinner. I'll text you later." Perrie is Zayn's girlfriend. Sometimes I felt lonely, because Zayn was often with Perrie. Which I understand. Don't get me wrong, I'd probably do the exact same thing. It's just not that easy to find that one, perfect boy when you're a boy yourself. Although, I thought so.

I texted Liam to visit me, because I felt lonely and if he would help me editing the video it would go a lot faster. An hour later he finally arrived.

I turned on my laptop. The screen lit up and after 2 minutes of waiting I was able to use my laptop. Liam had turned on his laptop as well and we sat together on the couch, editing the video.

I smiled as I saw some funny memories from the day before. The two old ladies, the guy in front of the Big Ben and the guy with the horse. I took a lot of selfies and not everyone fit in the video so every time Liam showed me a new part of the video and I said "yes" or "no" while I went through the other part of the material.

"What about him?", Liam asked. I stared at Liam's laptop. On the screen was literally the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had chocolate brown, curls and a wide smile with dimples. He was taller than me, but still looked a tiny bit younger than me. I heard myself asking for a selfie. "Sure", he said with his slow, deep voice.

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes or no?"

"Definitely, yes", I said quickly. Great that couldn't even sound more desperate. I vaguely remembered the boy. The moment had only lasted a few seconds. After we took the selfie both of our lives went on. But he was so beautiful. I just needed to know who he was.

Liam grinned at me. "Someone has a little crush."

I blushed. "Shut up, you arse." His grin only widened even more if that was even humanly possible. "He's fit, okay?" Fortunately I could talk about this with Liam. He is bi-sexual. He understands me. We don't have any feelings for each other though. We both like really different types.

"You got a point there. He does look quite fit."

"He's mine!", I yelled while pointing my finger at him. "I claimed him first."

"He's all yours, mate", Liam said while putting his hands up in defense.

"Who is this boy though? Do you, maybe, know him?", I asked desperately.

"Nope, sorry. You got a picture with him, right? Why not post it on twitter or something and find out?"

I totally forgot I actually took a picture with him. I quickly opened my gallery to look at the pictures that I would edit into my video later. I scrolled through all the pictures. Jesus, I really took more pictures than I thought. I finally stopped scrolling when I saw the familiar brown curls. I clicked on it and stared at the picture. He looked even better than in the video. His green eyes were sparkling from the sun, his smile was wide with the dimples that I just wanted to poke. I sighed.

"You're so smart, Liam! Sometimes I really don't know what I should do without you!!", I said while giving him a hug.

I opened Twitter and opened a new tweet. I posted the selfie with the mysterious boy with the following caption:

@King_Louis: 'Who is this beautiful boy? #FindThisCurlyCutie' [picture]


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are no spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

HARRY'S P.O.V.

The weekend was over and my roommate Niall and I walked towards our university. "You really should've come to that party, mate! It was insane!", Niall said enthusiastically. "Got this number of a really fit guy", he said proudly. I smiled, because I was happy for him. 

I sighed. "You know I don't like partying, Niall." It's true. I much rather just stay in my room and read a book or watch some Netflix. I'm not really the type for wild parties. Niall, the Irish lad he is, is a party animal. He comes home, absolutely smashed, every weekend. We're total different opposites, but somehow we became really close friends.

A few minutes later we arrived at the London University of Art (A/N: I have no idea if it exists, probably not, but it's fiction, so who cares). A lot of people were staring at us on our way, but at the university it was even worse. What the hell? Was I wearing something wrong? Did I have a large stain somewhere on my coat? I checked it all and there was nothing wrong. "Niall, why is everyone staring at me?", I asked.

Niall looked up from his phone where he was texting someone on and looked around and then at me. "I have no idea", he said as confused as me. We quickened our pass, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares and people whispering about me. I thought some girl even sneakily tried to make a picture of me. What was going on?

We both had a music history lecture for the next two hours. We walked into the room and took a seat. The large room slowly filled itself with other students and after fifteen minutes the professor started talking.

I felt someone tapping my shoulder and turned around to find the girl behind me looking at me. I thought her name was Emma. "You're Harry, right?"

I nodded in response. "Yeah, that's me", I said still unsure of what she wanted from me. Niall also turned around to join our conversation. "Have you taken a look on twitter?", she asked curiously.

"No, why?", I asked her confused.

"Well, you might want to have a look. The whole world is going crazy, looking for you", she grinned.

"The whole world? What the actual..?" What had I done? Had I embarrassed myself and was now the whole world laughing at me? That could be true actually. I'm probably the most awkward, lanky, clumsy boy you can imagine.

"What are you waiting for? Have a look!", Niall said who was just as curious as me. I got my phone out of my pocket, unlocked it and opened my Twitter app. I scrolled through my tl but saw nothing special. I decided to have a look at the hashtags.

#FindThisCurlyCutie, #FindHarry and some other hashtags that weren't important were trending worldwide. Wow. I clicked on the #FindHarry.

My eyes widened. I saw loads of tweets about me. I noticed the pictures from Niall and me walking that morning. "What is this?", I thought out loud. This was so creepy.

"You're famous", Emma said.

"But, why? What have I done?" I just didn't understand what was going on. I even saw some pictures of my private Facebook and Instagram. How did they find them?

"Just have a look at him", she said while pointing at a username named @King_Louis who was mentioned in almost all the tweets I saw on the hashtag. I clicked on his username and scanned his profile with my eyes. He had 1.4 Million followers on twitter. Dear Lord. I pressed his follow button and I clicked on his icon and immediately recognized the lad. He had taken a selfie with me last Friday.

**

I was walking around in London. I had been shopping for a birthday present for my sister, Gemma. I was just on my way home when suddenly a boy from around my age approached me. He had sparkling, bright, blue eyes. He had a tan which I, as a pale man, was really jealous of. He had light brown, soft hair, quiffed back. He had that kind of hair that you just want to put your hand through to feel how soft it is.

"Let's take a selfie!!", he shouted. I grinned. What a funny, random lad.

"Sure", I said. I saw another boy with short, brown hair filming it, but I didn't really think much of it at that moment.

He came closer to me and I grabbed his shoulder. He held his phone in front of our faces and clicked on the button a couple of times as we both laughed.

"Thanks", he said while waving and running off.

"You're welcome", I wanted to say but he was already gone, disappeared into the sea of people walking around in London.

**

"I remember him."

"He's a famous Youtuber. You're in his video. You should watch it", Emma said. Well, that explained the other boy with the camera. And the random selfie.

I clicked on the link in his bio that lead to his YouTube channel. I clicked on his last made video 'Selfie Challenge in London', which had already 500K views. Wow. I didn't know this was going to happen. I thought he just wanted a random selfie, just to have a laugh. Just fooling around, you know? But, no.

I plugged my earphones in my phone and gave Niall one. I put the other one in my own ear. I started the video while I heard the professor talking in the background.

Louis was quite funny. And quite handsome. Quite? That was an understatement. Man, he looked like the God of the sun. I couldn't keep my eyes from him. I chuckled when I saw myself in the video. It was quite weird to see myself in a video. The video had ended and we put our earphones out of our ears.

"But I still don't get it. Why am I trending worldwide?", I asked Emma.

"Just look at his tweets", she said with a grin. I went back to his twitter and scrolled through his tweets. One was about his new video. I scrolled further and then saw what Emma had meant.

@King_Louis: Who is this boy? [picture of our selfie] #FindThisCurlyCutie

It had 18K retweets and 21K favourites. "Oh my god", was the only thing that could leave my mouth.

Niall and Emma both chuckled. I retweeted the tweet and added it to my favourites. I scrolled further, reading some random tweets when I saw he had just tweeted a new tweet. I clicked on the tweet and read it. It already got 1K retweets and 1.4K favourites. Man, these people were quick.

@King_Louis: So his name is Harry? We're one step closer! I love my viewers! You guys are great stalkers! Ha! ;) #FindHarry 

I smiled at the tweet. He probably just saw the pictures of me and Niall walking around. "He just tweeted a new tweet", I said while showing it to Niall and Emma.

"Well, tweet him back then", Emma said.

"Why would I? What does he want?", I asked.

"You." My eyes widened when I repeated the word in my head. You. That's me. Harry Styles. The shy kid that never goes to parties and stays in his room all day. He wanted me.

"Are ya gonna tweet him or do you want me to do it?", Niall asked.

"No, no, I'll do it." I clicked in the reply button and started typing. What was I going to tweet him? I thought for a moment and decided to keep it simple. Simple but effective.

@Harry_Styles: @King_Louis Hiii, I'm Harry. Apparently someone is looking for me? ;)

After ten minutes of trying to pay attention to the lecture, I felt my phone vibrating non-stop in my pocket. I got it out of my pocket. It still wouldn't stop vibrating. I unlocked it and saw all the Twitter mentions that kept coming in. Emma and Niall leaned in and watched with me over my shoulders. Holy shit.

I opened my Twitter app and scrolled through all the mentions. I put my phone on still, the vibrating getting annoying. It was probably also annoying people around me, because they started to turn around and giving me death glares. I got over 300 new followers in the last few minutes. People started tweeting me things what looked like fangirling. I went over to Louis' Twitter account. It said 'follows you' next to his name. That made me smile. "Oh my god! He follows you! That's huge!", Emma whisper-yelled. "He barely follows fans, so he must really like you!" I blushed.

I looked at his tweets and saw that he had answered my tweet.

@King_Louis: @Harry_Styles oh. my. god. are you even real?! aksksjsl

I grinned and typed a reply.

@Harry_Styles: @King_Louis the one and only :)

"You should add a selfie to confirm it", Niall said, grinning. I clicked on the camera button and held my phone in front of our faces. All three of us smiled when I took the picture. I added it to the tweet and pushed the send button. I retweeted all his tweets towards me and added them to my favourites.

Louis retweeted my tweet as well, followed by a new tweet:

@King_Louis: Holy shit! You guys actually found him! I love you guys so much!!

He was so cute. My mentions were still exploding, but I decided to pay attention to the lecture for now.

20 minutes later the lecture had ended and everyone slowly left the room. "It was fun talking to you guys, see ya later?", Emma said.

"Yeah, sure", Niall told her. "Oh, and thanks for telling me about Louis! That probably explained all the stares I got this morning", I added.

"No problem, bye!"

"Bye!!", Niall and I both said in synchronise. I never really noticed Emma before this lecture, but she was actually really nice.

Niall and I both had some lunch and talked about everything that had happened this morning. "So, what you're going to do?", Niall asked.

"What do you mean?", I asked confused, a frown forming on my face.

"With Louis, you dumbass!"

"Uhmm..I don't know. I haven't really thought about that yet." I really didn't know. Why had he been looking for me? I'm not that special. "I'm sure he was looking for me with a reason, so I think I'll just wait till he says something, because I actually have no idea what his intentions are."

"Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea."

That evening we were both sitting in the living room of our small apartment. Niall was watching some football while I was watching Louis' videos. He was so funny and sassy. "Okay, seriously, Harry, if you don't stop laughing at that boy right now, I'm going to throw your laptop out of the window! Why don't you just dm him already?" I shrugged. Wouldn't that be awkward?

There was no need to think about that anymore, because my phone just lit up with a dm from Louis.

Hiii curly :)

I waited for a bit, not wanting to come over too desperate.

Hiii sunshine :)

We send each other dm's until 2am and we both thought it was time to sleep. We exchanged our phone numbers, because texting is easier than sending dm's. I drifted off in a restful sleep, dreaming about Louis.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say...so enjoy!

NIALL P.O.V.

It was Friday and I had ten minutes before I had to leave to Zayn's apartment. I was throwing all my clothes out off my wardrobe when Harry walked into our room.

"Jesus, Niall! I cleaned up this morning and you're already making a mess!"

"Sorry, I need to find the perfect outfit for tonight! You remember the guy I told you about? From the party?", I asked.

"Yes, do you have a date with him?", Harry asked excited, a grin appearing on his face.

"Uhm, I don't know if 'date' is the right word. He invited me to come over to his apartment."

"I consider that as a date! Let me help you!"

Fifteen minutes later I walked towards my car. I looked at the address Zayn had texted me an hour ago. I started the car and drove towards his apartment.

ZAYN P.O.V.

"You did what?!", Louis yelled. Jesus, that kid could never calm down.

"Perrie and I broke up", I said for what felt like the millionth time.

"But why?", he asked dramatically.

"Well, we both didn't really had feelings for each other anymore the past few weeks. And then at the party last week I met a guy and-"

"A GUY?! Since when are you into guys?!" It really wasn't possible to hold a normal conversation with Louis.

"Just let me finish, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay!", he nodded. "Go on!"

"- and it just really clicked and I think I like him. He's coming over in a few. I don't really know what to do actually."

"Just make him dinner and watch a movie or something. Keep it simple", Louis advised. "I'll just stay in my room, if you want."

"You don't have to, but thanks."

"No problem. I still need to do some study work and I need to film a new video."

That's when the door bell of our apartment rang. Louis disappeared into his room and I walked towards the front door. I opened the door and greeted Niall. "Hii, you're looking good", I said. He really did look good. He was wearing some white All-Stars with light blue jeans and a red-orange T-shirt.

"So do you", Niall answered while walking in. He hung up his jacket and followed me into the living room.

"So, I was just thinking, maybe we could cook some dinner together and watch a movie after?", I suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Do you have any cook experience, because I have none? My roommate does all the cooking", Niall said.

"I'm not that good at cooking either. My roommate and I always order a pizza or ask our friend Liam to cook for us."

We both chuckled. "Pizza it is then!", Niall said enthusiastically. We called the pizza restaurant and 20 minutes later our delivery arrived. I paid the pizza boy and walked back inside with the warm boxes in my hand.

I placed the boxes on the table where Niall was already seated and sat down on the chair opposite to him. We each grabbed our pizza and got to know each other better. I learned that Niall was going to the same university as Louis and I. He has a roommate named Harry who does almost the same study as Niall. He originally came from Ireland. He told me some great stories of his family in Ireland and we talked about university and the party where we met.

"Dessert?", I asked.

"Always", Niall answered. "Who declines a dessert?"

"True", I answered. "There is an ice parlor around the corner. You want to go?"

"Sounds great!"

Fifteen minutes later we walked into the small shop. I saw Liam standing behind the cash register. "Hey mate, since when do you work here?", I asked surprised.

Liam looked up and looked at the both of us before he answered. "Hey! Just since a week actually. They needed new people so another girl and I work here two nights a week now. She's really nice actually. And who is that?" , he asked referring to Niall.

"I'm Niall", he said while waving his hand. "Nice to meet ya, mate. Zayn and I met at a party last week."

"Nice to meet ya as well."

I was busy with our order, telling Liam which flavours we wanted when Niall spoke up. "Emma?!" I looked up and saw a tall, ginger haired girl walking in. She was wearing the same ugly shirt as Liam, so I assumed she worked here as well.

"Niall! Hii, how are you?", she asked while giving him a short hug. I felt a little bit jealous there, just a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you work here as well?"

"Yeah, I just started here a week ago with this big boy over here", she said while wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulder. How's Harry?"

"He's good. Totally in love with that boy, it's not even funny anymore. It's the only thing he talks about", Niall said. They laughed.

I coughed to interrupt their conversation. Niall looked back at me. "Oh, yeah, sorry, totally forgot! This is a friend of mine, Emma. Emma, this is Zayn, the boy I told you about." I smiled at that. He talked about me to his friends. That could only mean something good, right?

We shook hands before I handed Niall his corn of ice. We talked for a bit with Liam and Emma before we left five minutes later. We walked back to my apartment while licking our ice creams.

We already finished our ice creams when we arrived at the apartment and walked in. We grabbed some Dorito's crisps and a few beers. I put Bad Neighbours into the DVD player and sat down next to Niall. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and Niall moved closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

Every time when he laughed I could feel my shoulder shaking. His laugh was so cute, it made me smile every time. We were watching an emotional scene when we heard a "Holy shit" followed by a loud thud. We both looked up, seeing Louis lying face down on the floor. We both burst into a laugh. "Did you just trip?!" I managed to say through my laugh.

"No, I did not", he huffed. "You have never seen that!" We only laughed harder. Eventually we stopped laughing.

"What are you doing here anyway or did you just want to cuddle the floor?" Niall laughed at my joke. He practically laughs about everything, but still I felt proud of myself that he laught at my joke.

"I just came to grab a cup of tea until I saw your date sitting next to you."

Niall and I both looked confused at him. "You're Niall, right?"

Niall nodded in response. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god, Zayn!"

"What?", I asked. "Calm down your fangirling, jesus."

"But you don't understand, Zayn! That's Harry's friend!"

"Oooohh, now I recognise you! We watched your video in the middle of our lecture. And he's also my roommate by the way", Niall said.

"Holy shit. I'm going crazy", Louis said while grabbing his hair. I finally understood what was going on. This could be fun.

Two hours later I lead Niall to the door. "I had a great time, Zayn."

"Me too, we should do this again some time."

"Definitely, bye", he said. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and turned around walking away. Wow, that felt good.

"Niall, wait!" He turned around and walked back.

"What?", he asked. I grabbed his cheeks and placed my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around my middle and kissed me back. His lips were so soft. I loved it. After a good two minutes we pulled back. We both grinned at each other.

"See ya later", he said while waving at me. I waved back, before he turned around the corner, the blush still visible on my cheeks from what just happened.

NIALL P.O.V.

It was 11 'o clock when I opened the door of our apartment. Harry was lying on the couch watching something on Netflix. He pulled out his ear phones and looked up. "Hey Nialler, how went the date?"

"It went great. We kissed before I left. We went to an ice cream parlor where I met his friend Liam and Emma was there as well! They have worked there together since last week."

"Nice, you should introduce me to him some time! What is his name actually? You never told me."

"Yeah, you should come with me next time!", I said enthusiastically. "And his name is Zayn."

"No way, I'm not going to be a third wheel. Absolutely not."

"You don't have to", I said while grinning, because he had absolutely no idea what I was talking about now.

"What do you mean?", he asked confused.

"Guess who his roommate is", I said teasingly.

"Uhm, I don't know. That Liam guy?"

"Nope", I said, popping the 'p'.

"Then who is it?", he asked a little irritated and impatient.

"Louis."

"WHAT?! As in Louis Tomlinson?!"

"Yup."

"Oh my god, Niall! Is he nice?! Did he say something?! Did he say something about me?!", Harry threw me dead with questions and I just laughed. They were so gone for each other.

"So you're coming with me next time?", I said with a big grin.

"Is that even a question?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was a bit of Ziall there. More Larry is coming soon!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video they're doing in this chapter is inspired by Tyler Oakley's video.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

"Niall, help!", I yelled desperately.

A few seconds later, after a loud sigh, I heard stomping footsteps coming closer. "What is it, Harry? What did you do this time? If it's a spider again I swear-", he said before looking up and interrupting himself. "Jesus, Harry why are all your clothes scattered on the floor? I thought I was the messy one in this apartment."

Niall was right. I'm the neat one in the apartment. I was always the one cleaning it, including finding worn, smelly socks under the couch and picking up little pieces of food every day. Niall could be disgusting sometimes, really.

"Please help, Niall! I don't know what to wear for tonight!", I said while looking up at him, holding two different tops in front of my belly. I sat on my knees in front of my wardrobe. Tonight Niall would take me to Louis' and Zayn's apartment and I honestly didn't know if I was mentally prepared for that.

"Oh c'mon drama queen. There must be something in these bunch of clothes that you can wear", Niall said while pointing at all the clothes that I had thrown on my bed.

"But it's not good enough, Niall. All my clothes are old and worn out. And don't you dare to act like I'm overreacting, because you were the exact same last week."

"Well it's not like you need to impress someone. It's just Zayn and Louis, not the bloody queen of England. Unless..", he paused for a second probably realising that I wanted to impress Louis, "you do want to impress him. Oh my god, Harry! You like him, don't ya?", he finished his sentence while giving me a knowing look.

"Maybe", I blushed and looked at my knees.

"Oh my god, yes! Let me help you get ready! This is going to be amazing!"

"You're the best, Niall", I said while giving him a smile. He literally was. I've known Niall since we were babies. All of our parents became best friends for life at university so that's how Niall and I met. Niall and I knew everything about each other. We never kept secrets from each other. He was the only friend I had. I had quite a rough time at high school, but he has always been there for me, even when he was way cooler than me and easily could've joined the popular kids, he never left me and I really appreciated that. 

He didn't care when I told him that I was gay. He even said he liked to snog a boy from time to time as well. He doesn't care whether it's a boy or a girl, he likes both of them. That was the best thing about Niall. Niall was the kind of person that could be your gay best friend but also your normal weird friend that you joke around with all the time. 

I took a shower and washed my curls with my favourite shampoo. After drying my body, Niall decided to let me wear my red flannel with a t-shirt beneath it, some simple black skinny jeans and my timberlands. He put some gel in my hair and sprayed a bit too much perfume on me. 

"You look per-fect!", Niall said admiring me like I was his new piece of art. I indeed looked quite good, if I said so myself.

I cooked some dinner for the two of us and half an hour later Niall texted Zayn that we were on our way. Niall was driving while I sat beside him, listening to the music that was playing in the background. My knee was trembling from the nerves. "Jesus, Harry, stop it, you're making me nervous as well."

I couldn't contain my stress and nerves anymore. I exploded. "What if Louis is actually a dick in real life? What if he doesn't like me? Am I overdressed?!"

"Calm down, H", Niall tried to reassure me. "Of what I've seen, he's pretty much the same as in his videos. Besides, you already met him on the street, so what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, but that's was like really brief and I-"

"Everything will be okay. He didn't ask his fans to find you for nothing", he said while giving me a quick smile before looking back at the road.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Although, it did sound really unrealistic in my head, but I didn't say it out loud. But it also did give me a bit more hope.

I silently sang along with the songs on the radio until we finally arrived at their apartment. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of their door. Niall pressed the door bell. There was no going back now. "I'm coming!", I heard someone, I guess Zayn, shouting. 

A few seconds later the door opened revealing a dark haired boy. I totally forgot that he has been in some of Louis' videos. Probably because I was more focused on Louis. He looked good though. Really good actually. I was proud of Niall. He deserved it. "Hii babe", Zayn greeted Niall followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Hii", Niall said blushing. Cute. Zayn made him so shy.

"And you must be the Holy Harry", he said while pointing out his hands which I shook immediatelly. 

"That's me", I said smiling. 

"Let's go inside then", Zayn said, "We've been waiting for you guys", he added with a grin. We hung our coats on the peg and followed Zayn into their apartment. We walked around the corner into the living area where Louis was seated on the couch. I tried to breathe normally when he slowly walked towards us.

"Hii, again", Louis greeted me while giving me a quick hug. 

"Hii", I breathed in unbelief. Wow, really smooth, Harry. Great start. He looked so good wearing the skinniest jeans you can imagine, showing of his great ass. 

"Niall and I are going to my room", Zayn interrupted our intense stare competition. Oh, okay great then. Thanks, Niall. I can totally handle this all myself. No problem at all. You just left the most awkward boy alone with his crush. Oh god, I'm so fucked.

Before I could even protest Louis was grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards what I think was his room. "We're going to film a video!", he yelled enthusiastically.  
"Okay so we're going to do a challenge involving paint so I bought you some white clothes. You can change in the bathroom while I'll change here if you want", he said while handing me the pile of clothes.

"Okay, paint sounds fun", I smiled. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I changed into the clothes which were just a simple white t-shirt and some white sport shorts. I shook my hand through my hair one last time. I grabbed my folded pile of clothes and walked back into Louis' room where holy shit, Louis was just putting his shorts over his butt right in front of me while he was still shirtless. "Oh sorry, I thought you were done already", I said blushing a dark colour of red, because damn, he looked hot.

"Oh, no, it's okay", he said reassuring me with a smile. He grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on.

A few minutes later Louis set up all of his equipment in the living room and we were seated on the couch. 

"Hellooo my fellow friends!! Look who is here with me! It's Mr. Harry Styles! We did it guys!", Louis talked towards the camera followed by giving me a tight hug which , of course, I couldn't reject so I embraced him with my arms. He felt so tiny in my arms. It made me want to coddle him. "Hi", I said dryly while waving towards the camera. It still felt weird to talk to a camera.

"So today we're going to do the Extreme Twister Challenge invented by my friends Tyler Oakley and Marcus Butler! So basically we're going to put paint on every dot and try not to slip while playing Twister." 

"Simple, but effective", I added. We stood up and walked towards the Twister mat. We put paint on every dot and stood next to the mat. 

"Okay, you go first", Louis said while twisting the arrow. "Right foot, blue."

A few times later I stood in a rather difficult position while Louis was doing fine. 

"Left foot, yellow", Louis said.

"As if my position isn't hard enough already", I groaned. I tried to move my left foot to the closest yellow dot, but my foot slipped. I fell with my face down on the floor. "Shit."

"Yes, I won the first round! Ha!"

"You were just lucky", I said sitting up.

"Nice look", Louis said pointing at all the paint in my hair and on my clothes.

I smirked and dipped my hand in the paint that was left on the dots. Louis had no chance. He couldn't run away because his feet would ruin the floor.  
I smashed my hands full of paint on his face and shirt. "HARRY, YOU DICK!", he yelled but joined my laughter a few seconds later.

Somehow I won the second round so we decided to do one last round to decide the winner.

It started quite easy for both of us, but after a few more turns we stood in a very awkward and uncomfortable position. Louis stood in front of me, his right leg between my legs, his right arm behind my left leg, my left arm was between his leg and my face was against his tummy.

I twisted the arrow again. "Left foot, green."

He moved his foot towards a green dot but slipped just like I did in the first round. He fell against me and landed on me with a hard thud. We both started laughing again because of the way Louis slipped until I realised Louis was still lying on top of me which, wow. He started to realise as well, because Louis stopped laughing as well.

We stared at each other for a while. I licked my lips while looking in those sea blue eyes.

Suddenly Louis leaned in and before I knew I felt his soft thin lips on mine. I was in shock for two seconds until I realised I had to kiss him back. He bit my lip which felt surprisingly good. I moaned which gave him the chance to push his tongue into my mouth. My hands found his hips while his hands were around my neck. After a while Louis finally pulled back. "I really don't want to ruin the moment but we still need to film the end of the video."

I groaned but sat up anyway because I knew Louis was right. We sat next to each other in the middle of the Twister Mat. After we quickly made the end of the video, we cleaned up the mess and all the equipment.

"We can edit the video tomorrow if you want? Unless you want me to drive you home because I think Niall is staying in Zayn's room tonight", Louis said.

"No, I'll stay if that's okay with you?", I asked him.

"Of course it is! You can just borrow some of my stuff. What do you say about watching some Netflix in bed?"

"Sounds perfect to me", I smiled.  
We changed into some pyjamas and got under the covers. We ended up watching Teen Wolf because why the hell not.

Somewhere in the middle of the third episode Louis fell asleep on my shoulder.

I gently put Louis' head on one of his pillows and closed his laptop before I turned the light off and lied down next to him.

I heard Louis mumbling something in his sleep before I felt him cuddling closer to me. It made me blush and smile with a fond look on my face. Louis' head ended up on my chest, his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arm around his waist as well and kissed his hair before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you all had a lovely Christmast! Enjoy!

LOUIS' P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of the running water of the shower and a deep heavy voice singing some Ed Sheeran song. It took me a few seconds before I recognised the lyrics Thinking Out Loud. It sounded surprisingly good. My eyes fluttered, but my view was still blurry. I groaned and reached for my glasses on the bedside table.

Wait a second, I thought, Zayn doesn't sing like that. This voice is much deeper. I couldn't imagine Niall singing like that and then suddenly everything flashed back. Niall and Harry visiting, Niall disappearing with Zayn, the Twister game and oh god they kissed. THEY KISSED.

I couldn't even remember how we fell asleep. What if I did something stupid? Oh god, I probably hugged him to death, because I remember always doing that when Zayn and I fell asleep on the couch together. What was I supposed to do now? Before I could even come up with a plan, I heard the shower shut down. 

I decided to just stay calm and to wait for what Harry thought about last night.  

A few minutes later the door to the bathroom opened revealing Harry with only a towel around his waist, his tousled curls still wet lying flat on his forehead. It looked cute, but that damn his chest was so hot. "Jesus, Harry", I breathed.

Finally, Harry looked up. "Oh, good morning. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, you kinda did", I said still flustered by his appearance."You sing so good though!", I said way too excited for on a morning. 

"Thanks", he said blushing a deep red. "I was actually planning on making you breakfast, but now I guess you can help me preparing it?", he asked. Why is he so sweet, I thought.

"You can start if you want, I'll take a quick shower and help you after!" Harry nodded in agreement. I quickly rolled out of bed, grabbed some underwear and walked into the bathroom so Harry could get dressed in private. 

I hurried into the shower and turned it on. The water was still warm from when Harry showered. I quickly washed my body and got out of the shower. I might have had a quick wank session in the shower with half naked Harry on my mind, but nobody needed to know that, right?

After drying my body and putting on my underwear, I walked back into my now empty room. I grabbed some new clothes out of my wardrobe and put them on.

I walked into the kitchen, immediately met by the smell of eggs and bacon. I made a sound of approval and walked towards Harry who was busy making us breakfast. He looked so cute when he was concentrated on something. "You're making us eggs and bacon on toast?", I asked while I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yes, I am. Are you still going help me?", he asked blushing because my arms were still wrapped around his waist.

"The last time I tried to cook, I almost burned down the kitchen. I'll just observe and be your assistant." Harry started laughing at me. "Heyyyy! I'm serious! I was actually lucky Liam and Zayn were here otherwise I maybe would've been dead. Liam forbid me to ever cook again."

"You're ridiculous", he said but a big grin appeared on his face."Can you grab some plates?"

"Sure", I said before I released him and handed him two plates.

*

"Oh my god!", I moaned while chewing on my toast. "This is so good, Harry! Where can I hire you?" 

Harry laughed while his cheeks turned red. Will he ever stop being cute?

After breakfast we sat down on the couch with my laptop to edit the video. Obviously, we cut our make out scene out of the video, but we started snogging on the couch after the editing was done. The kiss was about to get heated. My hands were under his shirt, discovering his body when I heard the door closing. 

We both pulled apart to look up at the door, revealing Liam. "Oh, sorry", Liam said, a grin forming on his face. Fucking cockblock.

"Hi, uhm. I forgot to tell you, but I already finished editing my video", I said knowing Liam always drops by to help me edit my videos.

"Oh. It's okay, mate. I was actually planning on taking Emma out so it's not a problem at all."

"Emma?", Harry asked. "She's nice, great choice, Liam."

"Uhm, thanks I guess", he blushed.

"Oi, go get some, Li!"

"Yeah, I'm going to leave now.. Have fun with whatever you were doing." He quickly winked and waved before he left the apartment.

Half an hour later we uploaded the video. We read some of the comments and even replied to some of them before Harry announced he had to leave.

"Sorry, again, but I got this big project coming up and-"

"It's okay", I reassured him. "I totally get it, don't worry", I said while Harry was putting his coat on. "We've all been there."

Harry smiled which made me smile too. "I had lots of fun."

"Yeah, me too. We should grab lunch sometime."

"Sounds good. I'll text ya." I pulled some of his hair behind his ear and pecked his lips. We said our last good bye's before he walked down the stairs of the apartment complex.

He was so sweet and cute and damn I was so screwed.

I decided to just spend the rest of the afternoon finishing season three of Teen Wolf. It actually distracted me from Harry for a while which, wow, that actually sounds pathetic. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so different from all my ex-boyfriends. I had the feeling that maybe this time things could actually work out.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

There was nobody home when I walked into our apartment. After two minutes I found Niall's note on the kitchen table.

Hey Haz,

Im off to buy us some food! Be back soon x

I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. When I found there was nothing fun to watch, I unlocked my phone and scrolled through twitter.

My mentions were exploded again. This time they tweeted me photos, gifs etc. of the video Louis and I had made with #LarryStylinson.

First I was scared but after a while I finally opened Tumblr. I typed 'larry' in the search box. Dear lord. There were even more gifs, manips, photos, fanfictions. Everything. 

Everywhere I saw that they "shipped us". What the hell did that even mean?

I decided to tweet it and got bombarded with answers. These people were damn quick. I read some of the answers and came to the conclusion that they kind of wanted me and Louis to be together. I was glad they couldn't see my face through twitter, because a dark red blush formed on my cheeks.

But how did they know I liked Louis? I watched the video to check if the kiss was really cut out and it was. Were we that obvious?

Suddenly I heard the door closing and soon Niall walked into the apartment.

"Hey mate! I brought us some Chinese takeaway."

"Nice." I stood up and walked towards the kitchen where Niall was laying the table. I took the boxes with the food out of the bag and put some of the food on our plates.

"So, how are things between you and Louis?", Niall asked with a smirk while eating his noodles, which, ew, manners.

"We uploaded the video, I can show you it after dinner."

"Yeah, you can show me after dinner, I want the dirty details!"

"We uhm we kissed. A couple of times. And he asked me to go lunch with him sometime."

"That's great!! He's totally into you!"

I blushed. "I wouldn't exaggerate things, Ni." I took a bite from the noodles in front of me.

"Oh come on. It's all over twitter. Everyone ships you guys already!"

"You saw all the shipping stuff too?",  I groaned.

"It's quite fun, right?", Niall asked.

"I don't know.."I said hesitantly. "Most of the time it's kinda fun. It's just that I never got this much attention. You were my only friend. I think I just need to get you used to it. But also, all those people seem to know better what I want with Louis than myself. It can be really confusing sometimes."

"Well, than just take your time." Niall grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Go to lunch with him when you think you're ready. You deserve this, Harry."

"Thanks Nialler", I smiled. "I will. I do really like him, but I don't really know what he wants. I don't know him that well."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, eh?" Niall always finds a way to make me smile.

That night I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about the blue eyed boy. I kept replaying the last two days in my head. I was going insane. Louis had no idea what he did to me. He made me feel so loved. Of course, Niall and my family did the same, but Louis was different. He gave me that extra feeling. I couldn't control it. Slowly, I fell asleep, dreaming about the blue-eyed boy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual activity!

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Niall sighed. "I'm glad we're finally done with that project."

"Me too", I answered. We walked through the halls of the university. Louis send me a text he'd be waiting outside after my lecture. We were finally able to grab some lunch together.

Finally we walked through the doors that lead outside. Niall was talking about how he was going to play FiFa all day when I spotted Louis. "Lou!", I shouted.

Louis looked up from his phone, smiling when he saw us, which made me smile in return. "Hii", he waved briefly when we walked up to him. "You ready to go?", he asked.

"Yup", I answered popping the 'p'. "I'll see ya later, Niall!"

"Have fun lads!", Niall said, turning around and walking away towards his bicycle.

The café was on the campus so we only walked for five minutes, talking about random stuff.

The café was full with other students. I had been there a few times with Niall before and I'd always liked the smell of muffins and coffee here.

We walked up to the cashier. Louis ordered two Italian panini's, chocolate muffins and teas for both of us. He asked the cashier to add extra milk and sugar to his tea. The diva.

The cashier gave Louis a flirty smile. "Okay". She grabbed the panini's and the muffins and prepared the teas afterwards.

Once she was done she walked back to us and put the teas on the tray in front of us. "Here you go", she winked at Louis. Did she just wink? No, that's not happening. He's mine. Well technically he's not, but he doesn't even like girls so can she just leave already?

I grabbed his hand to prove my point. Her eyes widened from surprise followed by embarrassment.

"T-that'll be £6,20, please", she said while blushing.

I wanted to grab my wallet but Louis stopped me. "I'll pay, babe."

"You don't have to-", "I know, but I want to", Louis interrupted me.

"Okay", I blushed this time.

"I didn't know you were the jealous type", Louis said while we sat down in a booth.

"I'm not", I denied, crossing my arms and pouting at Louis, who sat opposite me.

"I think it's cute", he smiled.

I didn't know what to answer so I just grabbed my food. "Thanks for paying, I'll pay next time."

He chuckled. "Next time, eh? Already planning forward?"

"I- uh uhm.." Shit.

"Jesus, Harry. I'm just kidding. I don't kiss boys that I don't like, definitely not multiple times."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry, really." We finished our food and walked towards my car on the campus. "Fifa tournament at mine?" I suggested.

"I suck at Fifa, Niall always wins", I whined.

"Oh come on, only I can be the drama queen."

I sighed. "Okay."

*

"Jesus, Harry you weren't joking", Louis said after he won the third game of Fifa in a row.

"Told ya. Can we watch some movies now? " I showed him my best pout.

"Okay, the winning gets boring anyway", he huffed jokingly. He stood up. "I'll get us some snacks." He made sure to shake his hips while he walked towards the kitchen. I chuckled in disbelief.

A few minutes later we were cuddled up on the couch with a bowl of crisps, watching Mean Girls. Louis' head was resting in my lap, my arm wrapped around his waist. It felt comfortable. Like home.

Even though we both had watched the movie multiple times before, we still laughed at all the funny moments.

I never understood when Niall told he me that one of the best things is to hear the person you love, laughing. But I think now I do. I can't really explain it, but when Louis laughed, my whole face lit up.

I started feeding him the crisps which turned into me throwing them in the air above his face and Louis trying to catch them. 

After Mean Girls we decided to watch The Maze Runner, because we both hadn't seen it yet and both heard it was good.

It was really exciting and I didn't realise I was clutching Louis' shirt until Thomas killed the griever. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to..", I said awkwardly.

"It's okay, Haz." The film finished an hour later. "Why is Dylan O'Brien so hot?", Louis said out loud while the credits were still playing in the background.

"Excuse me?", I said giving him my most offended look.

"Don't worry, you look much prettier, hotter, cuter and better", he answered seductively.

I blushed. "Oh, really now? Prove it", I answered challengingly.

"As you wish", Louis told me and before I knew he was on top of me. He crashed his lips on mine. I froze for a few seconds, but I quickly responded. Louis bit my lip, asking for entrance which I gave him desperately.

Our tongues explored each other's mouths. "Hmm, so good", I moaned. Even with my eyes closed, I knew Louis was grinning. He changed his position and sat on my lap. His hand moved from my neck to my chest. My hands tightened, gripping his hair. He pinched my nipple which made me groan embarrassingly loud.

He pulled back, only to suck on my neck. "Lou", I breathed while I felt my jeans tighten around my crotch.

His hand disappeared under my shirt, touching my skin. "Off", he mumbled while his mouth was leaving a mark on my neck. "Take it off", he said again.

I quickly took my shirt off, wanting Louis to continue what he was doing. Louis started to kiss my tattoos and "Oohh", to suck on my nipple. "Fuck." I didn't notice his hand had moved until he palmed me through my jeans. "Oh god, Lou", I groaned frustrated.

"You're so hard for me." He had pulled back from my nipple and was now looking me straight in the eyes, still palming me. "So beautiful."

I took this as my chance and tried to pull his shirt off. Louis put his arms in the air to help me. "Bedroom." I stood up.

"Fuck yes", Louis breathed followed by a high pitched yell when I picked him up. He wrapped his legs tightly around my back. His hands hung around my neck.

Louis started to suck on my neck again while I lead us to his bedroom. I opened the door and slammed it closed when we were in the room. I immediately pushed him against the door and chased his lips before I started to snog Louis like it was the only thing that mattered at that moment. Louis started to grind on me and soon we were grinding on each other in rhythm

I don't know how I suddenly got so confident around Louis. He made me feel like I was worth something. Louis just made me go insane when he moaned my name. "I want you so bad, Louis."

"Then let's go to the bed, already", Louis breathed his lips only centimetres away from mine. He bit my lip. His saliva left a trace behind on my lips when we both pulled back.

I turned us around and carefully dropped Louis on the bed before I crawled on him. Louis started to undo my jeans and tried to pull them out. "Jesus, these are so tight." 

I quickly sat on my knees and pulled them out, too impatient to wait any longer than needed.

Two minutes later we were both in our underwear. We were panting and sweating without even doing anything. Louis was just as hard as me. I put my hands between his skin and the waistband of his underwear. I slowly pulled his underwear down, revealing his cock. "You're so thick and beautiful."

I dropped his underwear on the floor. "Can I suck your cock?"

"Fuck yes", was all Louis was able to answer before a high pitched moan left his mouth, because I already started licking the head. "You feel so good, already, Haz." I took him down as much as I could. I licked a stroke on the underside of his cock which made Louis jerk his hips up. I pumped the base with my hand while I sucked on his cock.

"Okay stop, I don't want to come yet." 

"We're going to do this differently", Louis said. Before I knew it, he had us turned around and he was on top. I still don't know how he does it all the time. "I'm a top", he breathed seductively and god it sounded hot.

He slowly licked strokes on my chest. Each second he went down a little further.

"Just please stop teasing, Lou. I need you inside me, now", I said desperately.

Louis pulled my boxers down in response. He got a condom and some lube out of his nightstand. He squeezed some lube on his finger. I spread my legs to give Louis space.   
I was about to say Louis needed to stop teasing when my breath hitched. Louis' middle finger was half inside me.

He slowly pushed his finger further inside me and moved it around while he kissed me to distract me from the slight burn. It had been a while.

"More", I moaned. I only needed to wait a few more seconds before I felt a second finger slipping through my hole. I hitched but quickly got used to it. Louis started scissoring his fingers inside me.

"You're so tight for me, babe." He bowed his fingers and stretched them. He added a third finger and pushed them as far as he could. He kept pushing them until he hit the spot which made me moan embarrassingly loud.

"I need you inside me, now." Louis soon pulled his fingers out. He tried to rip open the condom but his fingers were too sticky. I grabbed the condom and opened it hastily. I put it around the head before carefully rolling it down around Louis' cock.

Louis crawled closer between my thighs and spread them a little bit further. "You look so beautiful for me." He had no idea what he did to me when he said words like that.

He slowly pushed the tip inside me and immediately pushed a bit further. "So tight around me." 

Louis pulled out only to push back in harder. I groaned loudly and moved my hips. First he slowly pushed in and out until he was fully inside me. We both started moving faster and soon we were moving in rhythm again. A loud moan escaped from my mouth when he hit my prostrate. "Oh my god again, Lou, please."

He licked the precome that was already leaking, making me shiver. Louis thrusted harder and hit my prostate again. My back arched and my toes curled. My hair was sticky, both our bodies were sweating. Louis looked so good like this. I clutched my legs around his back, pulling him closer. My finger nails were scratching marks on his back, but he didn't seem to care. 

I tried to contain my moans, but every time he hit my prostate, a soft high pitched moan rolled from my lips. "Are you close?", Louis breathed.

"Yes", I said while my hand was reaching for my full cock, but before I could even grab it, Louis had already gotten hold of my cock. He smeared the precome on the rest of my cock with his thumb and gave it a few strokes. A tingling, warm feeling took over in my tummy.

"I'm so close, Haz." He gave me a few strokes before he talked again. "Come for me." That let me go over the edge. I spilled come all over my stomach. Louis only pushed a few times into me before I felt him come inside me. He rested his head on my chest while we were both panting and catching our breathes. 

Two minutes later, Louis pulled out, giving me a weird feeling. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth and cleaned our tummies. He dropped the cloth on the floor and in bed next to me. "That was so good."

"It definitely was. I'm so tired now." He pecked my lips before he wrapped his arms around my waist. I crawled closer to him so he could properly spoon me. 

"Good night, Haz", he said after kissing my neck one more time.

"Night, Lou", I slurred, already half asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing smut is awkward af, next update will be soon!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I have been busy with school and I got addicted to PLL lol. Also, I had a bit of a writer's block and I just didn't feel like writing. I still prefer reading over writing. But, I'm back!! :)

LOUIS' P.O.V.

I was the first one of the two of us to wake up. The sun was already shining bright through the curtains. Harry was still sleeping like an angel. He looked so peaceful and his skin looked so soft. I twirled one of his soft, brown curls around my finger and carefully started playing with it, trying not to wake him up.

After a few minutes of staring at his face, I decided it would seem quite creepy to Harry if he would suddenly wake up.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and checked all the new notifications. After I scrolled through my Instagram feed and replied to some messages I scrolled through my twitter mentions. A lot of people were fangirling about some video of Harry that I quote "NEED TO WATCH". I frowned. Harry had never told me about a video.

I scrolled a bit further and saw the video someone had linked in her tweet. Harry Styles || COVER Demons - Imagine Dragons.

I clicked on the link that lead me to a Youtube channel named after Harry. Suddenly the sound of a guitar filled my ears and a few seconds later I heard Harry's voice filling the bedroom. And the thing was, Harry was actually really good at singing. His voice was really low and a bit raspy but in a good way. It combined perfectly with the guitar that Niall was playing in the background. Harry showed so much emotion and expression with his face. It was perfect.

The song had ended and I took a look at his views. He had around 17K views. The cover was from almost 2 years ago so I decided to look if he had any more recent ones. I scrolled through his channel and saw a cover of Ed Sheeran's 'Small Bump' with already 43K views.

I opened the video and waited patiently till he started to sing. The first second I heard his voice, I melted. It was even better than his other cover and you could definitely hear his voice had improved. The song fit his voice perfectly.

Halfway through the song, I felt some movement next to me. I turned my head to see Harry's eyes fluttering open, followed by a groan. "Morning sunshine", I greeted him.

"Morning", he looked up to see what I was doing and if he wasn't awake enough yet, he was now. "Oh my god! Put that away! This is really embarrassing! How did you find me anyway?", Harry yelled in panic.

"My viewers found you and have been tweeting me all morning about it. Look, you have 40K views", I added while I turned the laptop a bit for Harry to see. "They want to see more of you. You're really good, Harry."

"No way."

"Oh come on, Harry. They love your voice and so do I. Do it for me?", I asked showing him my biggest pout.

After a few seconds Harry sighed but gave in. "Okay, then. Let's ask your viewers which one they want me to cover next", he suggested. Harry opened a new tweet and asked his followers what to cover next.

Not even ten seconds later he started to get answers. We scrolled through the tweets. There were loads of different suggestions but most of them were asking for 'Uptown Funk' and 'Thinking Out Loud'. "Jesus, I'll never get used to how fast your viewers respond."

"Believe me, me neither", I said in agreement. 

Two weeks later, we had filmed and edited the whole video and were ready to upload it. Niall and Harry had sung a cover of Uptown Funk together. I filmed the thing with my camera and edited it with Liam. Harry and Niall were sitting next to me on our couch, watching the result.

"I really like it!", Niall said enthusiastically. 

"Me too", Harry added, "The editing makes it so much better than our other covers. Thanks, Lou", he said while pulling me in for a hug. 

"It's okay, I love editing and hearing you sing", I said while wrapping my arms around his back. "Let's upload it!", I said while pulling back. Harry filled in all the details in the subscription. He looked at Niall and I for a second, probably checking if we were sure, so I gave him a nod before he clicked on the 'upload' button. 

They got loads of good reactions and the most views they had ever had. "I told you they would like it!", I said enthusiastically.

*

HARRY'S P.O.V.

I was sitting against a tree, reading one of the chapters I had to finish for tomorrow when a big shadow replaced the sun that was shining on my face. I looked up to see a guy, possibly a few years older than me, standing in front of me. "You're Harry, right? I nodded in response while I closed my book. "Your friend already told me you'd be sitting here. Nice lad."

"Don't want to be rude or anything, but do I know you?", I asked confused, because I couldn't remember him. He was quite tall, but not as tall as me. He had brown eyes and short brown hair pulled back with too much gel. He looked quite good, but still something about him didn't seem right.

"I'm Ryan", he said while sticking out his hand towards me which I shook immediately. He sat down next to me. "We need to talk. It's important."

I gave him a confused look, because first he randomly comes up to me and introduces himself and now he claims that he needs to tell me something really important. That doesn't make sense at all. "About what?"

"About Louis", he answered while giving me a sad look.

"Oh my god! Did something bad happen to him?! Please tell me nothing bad happened!", I begged.

"He's fine", he reassured me. I let out a long breathe I didn't know I was holding. "But", oh no, here it comes, I thought. There's always a 'but'. "He's not the person who you think he is.

"Wha- What do you mean? Did he cheat on me? Does he lead a double life?"

"I can see why he chose you. You're so innocent." It irritated me that he wasn't answering my questions.

"Heyy, that's quite offending", I said quietly. "I still really don't understand what you're talking about. Could you just tell me what's going on?"

"Okay, so first, Louis is all nice and romantic. He makes videos with you and takes you on dates." I nodded because that was true. "But", he sighed,"after a while he changes." I didn't know what Ryan was going to say, but I was sure I didn't want to hear it. The idea that Louis wasn't the perfect, cute guy I fell for, sickened me.

"You've already had sex with him, haven't you?", he asked next. My cheeks were blushing.

"Uhm, I'm not sure if that's so necessary for this conversation", I said quietly. This Ryan guy made me very uncomfortable. The awkward Harry was back again. I seemed to be very awkward when I was talking to people, other than Niall, Louis and my family. Since high school I had become a bit more social, but I still found it difficult. All the bullying from high school made me think nobody liked me.

"Believe me, it's necessary", he said with quite an intimidating look.

"Oh..uhm..well, we've done it, yes, why?" I whispered before I looked up. I thought I saw a flash of anger in his eyes but it disapeared before I was even sure it was there.

"I'm just in time then." Ryan took a long breathe before he continued. "Like I said, first he's nice, but after a while he just uses you for the sex, even if you don't want to if you get what I mean."

"Oh my god", I repeated multiple times. "This can't be happening. I feel disgusting. Why do bad things always happen to me?" I tried to hold my tears. I didn't want to come over as weak.

"I'm sorry, mate", he said while petting me on the shoulder. "I thought you deserved to know the truth before it was too late."

"H-how do you even know all this stuff?", I asked curiously, while the tears escaped from my eyes. Maybe he had been through the same.

"That's not relevant", he said while his voice raised. "I gotta go", he said quickly while standing up. Before I knew he was gone, while I was still sitting here, trying to process what just happened. How could Louis do this to me? I felt so many emotions at once. I was furious, overwhelmed, sad and disappointed. Although, I was disappointed in Louis, I was also disappointed in myself. How could I've been so stupid? Maybe I was as stupid as all the bullies told me I was and maybe my friends just wanted to cheer me up by lying to me. I decided to go home to, drink some tea, think things over and try to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda have a plot now so hopefully the writing will go a bit faster now!! I hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> I also wanted to say that I cried myself asleep when I heard the news about Zayn. Just because he left doesn't mean he won't be in my stories anymore. He'll always be in my stories :)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the prologue! The other chapters will be longer! I just came up with this idea yesterday and I just had to write it. One of Caspar Lee's video's inspired me. He's my fave youtuber.
> 
> I hope you liked it! More chapters will follow soon!!


End file.
